Hellish thoughts of Arie
by Badguy L I
Summary: Now living with Lelouch and Nunnally, Arie has changed her name and people think that her trueself is dead. Not knowing about her mother and the existence of C.C. Arie is caught in the battle between friends that she is close to. Lelouchxoc, Suzakuxoc
1. School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I own oc: Arie Tsouna/Eira Tsouna

Arie Tsouna-(aka Eira Tsouna), medium length purple hair and red eyes, wears glasses half the time, parents own a flower shop that works for the emperor, childhood friend of Lelouch and the royal family, and Suzaku.

School

"Eira." Shirley said as she read the letter, "Isn't this an invite from Prince Clovis?" "Yes, he has been sending me these things for a while." I sighed.

Arie Tsouna was pronounced dead or at least missing to the public and now I was Eira Tsouna, Arie Tsouna's cousin, pathetic I know. I was dead and yet reborn. "Then go meet him." Shirley cheered.

"Everyone knows about the proposal he made to you." Milly said being curious as usual. "Great." I sighed.

"It can't be that bad. All of the girls are jealous of you." Milly added.

"Can we just drop it? Besides, I got to visit the orange growers-they need my help." I stammered as I ran out of the classroom. Running down the hallway, I spotted Lelouch walking the opposite direction.

"Running around again?" Lelouch commented.

"Yeah, you are skipping class again?" I asked.

"To play chess, why are you in such a hurry?" Lelouch retorted.

"To visit Clovis-he proposed to me. I have to accept his invitation." I explained.

"I know you don't want to see him." Lelouch said calmly. Personally, I knew Lelouch didn't want me to go back there.

"Lelouch, I'm at a standstill." I said before I took another step, "Oh! Tell Nunnally I will be home late. I don't want to worry anyone."

In the courtyard, Clovis and I were discussing over personal matters. "You look beautiful Eira." Clovis complimented.

I smiled. "Thank you and you make a very astounding prince." I complimented. "It's good to know that you are fond of art. An old friend loved these paintings. That's why I dedicated 'art week' to her." Clovis explained.

"Clovis, do you miss her?" I asked.

"…Yes. From the soldiers-she was pronounced dead along with her mother. The bodies, however, were never found." Clovis said sadly.

"The flower shop became a large company funded by this kingdom and I am the owner of the shop including the coordinator of corporate business." I said with a nod.

"You were Arie's cousin, but you two never met. You both could be twins." Clovis spoke as he held a rose.

"Heh, I've been told that." I chuckled.

Euphemia and Cornelia approached us.

Euphemia stared at me with a worried look, "Arie…no, she's dead."

"Euphe." Cornelia spoke catching Euphemia's attention.

"Oh, I apologize." Euphemia smiled, "I am Euphemia."

"I am Cornelia." Cornelia spoke firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I am Eira." I said politely.

"She is Arie's cousin." Clovis explained.

"Is that right?" Cornelia asked crossing her arms. "Yes, Eira will be my new wife." Clovis said as he took my hand.

"That's wonderful." Euphemia clasped her hands in joy. I nodded in agreement.

It was 9 o' clock and I was tired as I walked down the street alone. "There is no way I can let them know." I thought.

"Let them know what?" A woman questioned. I turned around and noticed a soldier standing by the streetlight. She looked like she was in mid' 20s.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am an old friend. You don't remember though." She said.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned. The woman sighed.

"You cannot marry the Prince. He doesn't know who you really are." The woman spoke.

"That's a bit odd for a Brittannian soldier to spite the prince with such words. Tell me who you really are." I ordered.

"Your mother, Z.Z." the woman spoke sadly.

Author's Notes:

Okay just like the last story the chapters are still a bit short so bear with me-I wrote it out before I typed it up so next time the next story will hopefully be longer. Please do not be upset if I update slow I am in college and I got a lot of art projects to do.~.~"

But there will be one more story to this one hope ya like


	2. The Council

The Council

"Stay still Eira!" Milly said impatiently.

"Hell no! I am not going to be someone's dress up doll." I said as Shirley placed a top hat on my head.

"Don't be picky. You're participating in the costume event too." Milly explained.

I glared at Milly then turned to Rivalz.

"Fine, Rivalz wears this then-" I pulled out a dress, "Guys wear dresses while girls wear tuxes. Got it?"

"Yeah!" Milly was excited.

"Hold on-" Rivalz trying to protest. Lelouch wasn't paying attention as he was typing on his laptop.

"Lulu!" Milly placed a bow on his head.

"Haha!" I laughed. "You're the chick and I'm the gentleman who whips you into shape." I teased.

Nina giggled as Nunnally entered the room.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Lelouch is gonna dress up like a girl." I grinned.

"You mean in a dress?" Nunnally asked.

"Yep." I snapped. Lelouch gave me a smile and grabbed my top hat.

"You better hope that I'm not your little 'girl'." He teased making everyone laugh.

"Big brother will be great." Nunnally said happily. "You are coming too." I said putting a top hat on Nunnally's head.

"Really?" Nunnally grabbed her hat.

"Yeah, it will be more fun that way." I nodded. Later on that evening, I was eating dinner with Nunnally and Lelouch.

"I saw her." I spoke of the soldier I encountered last night.

"Who did you see?" Nunnally asked. I tried to speak, but my voice cracked. Lelouch had a serious look on his face.

"If I remember…" I tried not to freak out.

"…Did she have-" Lelouch muttered.

I shook my head, "My mother." Lelouch's eyes widened.

I turned to Lelouch with a strange look.

"Your mother is alive, I'm glad to hear it." Nunnally smiled.

"Who did-" I trailed off as Sayoko entered the room. "I don't think that I can see her again." I said.

"Maybe, just maybe-" I thought as I felt my wound again. "Not again." I scolded.

"Here Miss Eira," Sayoko took a napkin and placed it over my wound.

"Thank you. It's always been doing this." I sighed as my bleeding stopped.

"It's okay." Sayoko said cheerfully.

"I need to get gloves." I said with a chuckle. I then excused myself and headed to my room.

Before I opened the door, Lelouch confronted me. "Your mother, I guess you are relieved that she is well." He said.

"She dropped me off at the Kururugi shrine and left with no explanation. Try to guess my emotions." I said without facing him.

"I am a different person; however, there is half of me that's dead. I prefer to become my shadow."

"You aren't being yourself Arie." Lelouch said using my real name.

"Arie is dead. Though, I don't want to marry Clovis. Eira is not interested." I laughed.


	3. The Orange Club

The Orange Club

"I hope that the oranges are bigger this year." I thought.

The orange trees were healthy and it was my duty to inspect them.

"Okay now-start picking!" I cheered.

The entire club did the same then began picking oranges.

I knew Lelouch was skipping class again. Now, I promised to cover for him.

"Eira, how long are we picking today?" One boy asked.

"Only for three hours. I'll do some on the weekends." I answered.

The boy was happy to see that I wasn't being hard on them.

"Wow, those oranges look great Eira." Rivalz stated with a wave.

"I think we'll do better each year. People want me to be serious about this kind of work." I said as my cell phone beeped. "…Excuse me." I opened my cell phone. "Clovis is dead?!" I gasped.

"What? Let me see!" Rivalz looked at the screen and read the news.

"Hey, read the news-it's important!" I shouted.

A soldier approached me and gave me a serious look. "Prince Clovis has fallen and the other members of the family would want you to attend his funeral." He said handing me an invitation.

"Let me see him." I demanded.

"Yes ma'am." The soldier did as he was told.

I ran over to Clovis's dead body and held him. I didn't care about his blood staining my clothes; all I wanted to know is the truth.

"Who did this?" I said as my body was trembling.

"We do not know." The soldier answered.

"He loved her not me." I thought. "It was only because we look alike and share similar interests." I spoke softly.

"I will leave you alone." The soldier then excused himself. I knew I didn't want an arranged marriage and or to be married at all. I wasn't worth it.

Now, I've lost a good friend. I didn't want Clovis to die.

"If I am able to guess who actually did such an act…I'll know the truth." I thought.

Entering the room was Euphemia. "Eira? I am sorry…" she said solemnly.

"No, I don't want to hear it anymore. Clovis wanted Arie, not me." I choked as tears fell onto his pale face.

"In fact, he wanted you too. He knew something about you that interested him." Euphemia gave a weak smile.

"Clovis, I will never forget you and I will find your killer."


	4. CC

C.C.

It was the day of the funeral and I was placed beside Euphemia by her request.

The press, however, wanted me to speak to know where I was standing on the past event.

The audience was basically everyone. The kingdom, the academy, everyone. As my name was announced, I approached the podium.

"As the late Prince's fiancé I am disappointed by the fact that no one will understand our affair. Yes, we were in love and yes we did become close. However, the killer is still out there and there are only a few witnesses. That is all." I excused myself and sat down.

The funeral lasted for the entire day but I left at 10:00pm.

"It's shame to lose someone who loves you." Z.Z. said as we sat in the dining room.

"It doesn't matter now. He's dead." I stated as Lelouch entered the room.

"You're home late." Lelouch started before he noticed Z.Z.

"Hello. Eira told me she was staying with you, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Z.Z. said politely.

"You were supposed to be dead." Lelouch said coldly.

"I've guess you've seen her?." Z.Z. sighed.

"Who?" I asked before I heard a voice speak.

"You seem to have a bad memory Arie." C.C. spoke with a cocky smile.

I turned to the direction of the voice and was shocked to see who it was. It was that green haired girl from my childhood.

"No, you can't be alive. You're-" I stammered trying to think.

"We are supposed to be dead." C.C. stated.

"I must be going now. Duty calls." Z.Z. smiled cheerfully.

"Mother leaves again." I commented.

"I had no choice Arie." Z.Z. said sadly as she stood.

"It's Eira now." I retorted.

Z.Z. nodded then left the room.

The next day, I was confronted a few times about my speech.

It was embarrassing and yet unnecessary.

When Lelouch and I talked; it was casual, but odd. He was concerned about my coping with Clovis's death.

On the news, a new suspect was accused of the murdering of Prince Clovis…it was Suzaku Kururugi.

"I can't believe it. That isn't right." I said as Nunnally, Sayoko, and I were listening to the news.

As Lelouch came up the steps he had a serious look on his face.

"Suzaku is innocent." I said without thinking.

"I am going to see a friend. Will you please care for Nunnally?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered knowing that Lelouch was probably going to gamble again.

Lelouch approached Nunnally with a smile, "I will be coming home late tonight."

C.C. stayed in Lelouch's room.

That night I was tucking Nunnally in her bed.

"Arie, are you and Lelouch together?" Nunnally asked.

I remembered when she first asked me something like that years ago.

"I don't know." I said not knowing where this situation is head.

"Big brother still likes you. I think so. You like him too, right?" Nunnally spoke softly.

"I like him, but it's hard to say that I am in love with him." I said as Nunnally took my hand.

"Please make him happy." Nunnally said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I will try." I promised not knowing what else to say.

"I remember when we were little, you planted flowers: pink ones, yellow ones, red ones, purple ones, all sorts." Nunnally began, "Big brother watched you while he played chess with Clovis."

"At first I thought Lelouch was just spoiled, but he proved me wrong." I smiled.

"I'm glad you two get along." Nunnally yawned.

"Yeah, well get some rest okay?" I said before I hugged Nunnally "good night".

"Do you think that you can do anything to help her?" C.C. questioned.

"You should be in the room. Lelouch told you not to leave." I scolded.

"Funny, why do you care for his word?" C.C. retorted. "I made a promise to her." I stated.

"You and Lelouch are close." C.C. commented.

"For being a stalker, I think you know a bit much." I glared at C.C. before I left.

Lelouch didn't come back until midnight. "Do I love him?" I thought.

"You're still awake? I thought you would be sleeping." Lelouch spoke with a smile.

I couldn't look at Lelouch the same way. The question still went through my mind. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." I muttered.

"Then let me clear your head." Lelouch chuckled as he took my hand and pulled me close to him.

I knew I had to think, but Lelouch hugged me gently and I wanted to cry. "Lelouch." I tried to make sense.

Lelouch stared at me then leaned his face only an inch away from mine. "Suzaku is safe. It was on the news." I blurted out before Lelouch kissed me.

The kiss lasted for a few moments until Lelouch released me. "I know that you've been taking care of Nunnally. Although, I need you to help me with hiding C.C. I want you to-" Lelouch spoke, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"I will do what I can." I said not knowing what Lelouch was talking about.

"It's late and we need to get some sleep." Lelouch smiled.


	5. Geass

Geass

"Suzaku Kururugi." I thought as Suzaku sat at his desk.

Last night had kept me from thinking clearly. I knew Lelouch and I were close, but Clovis and I were close too. Clovis loved me and I don't know about Lelouch. Everything was changing for me.

"Hey, Eira." Shirley shook me.

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" I asked blinking cluelessly.

"We should talk to the new student, he looks nice." Shirley said cheerfully.

"Let's give him some space." Rivalz suggested.

"Yeah, it looks like he's been through a lot." I explained.

"Geez, you two are boring." Shirley placed her hands on her hips. I shook my head and continued reading the book.

A few classes later, I noticed Suzaku cleaning a white cloth. I approached him and grabbed a sponge.

"Let me help." I said as I began scrubbing the words off the cloth.

"Thanks." Suzaku stated.

"No problem. I'm just glad that I could help." I smiled.

"I guess you already know my name." Suzaku chuckled.

"Oh, my name is Eira." I said as I rolled my sleeves up.

"You are the late Prince Clovis's fiancé. It's a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku said as he turned his eyes away.

"I knew it wasn't you." I said a bit concerned.

"I'm relieved to hear that." Suzaku sighed in relief.

"To tell you a secret, I am not sure why Clovis was murdered. This Zero guy has been going around parading his justice." I whispered.

"You seem to be interested in the news." Suzaku said curious.

"I'm not really. I am a representative of the kingdom yet I hate politics." I explained as the stain finally came out.

"It's finally gone. That's good." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have met you Eira." Suzaku smiled.

"If you need anything just find me." I said before leaving him.

That night, Lelouch, Nunnally, and I were sitting at the table. Suzaku had entered the room calmly until he noticed me.

"You're the girl from earlier. Do you live with Lelouch and Nunnally?" Suzaku questioned.

I giggled. "Don't tell me you forgot about her Suzaku?" Lelouch turned to him.

"Her name is Arie, Suzaku." Nunnally spoke.

"Arie, the flower girl?" Suzaku was in shock, "I knew you weren't dead. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it." Suzaku was getting teary-eyed.

"Uh," I was now embarrassed, "I'm the same Arie. My new name is Eira." I stood up and gave Suzaku a hug. "My alias is Eira Tsouna, Arie Tsouna's identical cousin, Prince Clovis's fiancé, and the new representative for him. I will answer to Arie by you guys though." I explained.

"It must be an honor to be a royal's representative." Lelouch commented.

"Hn, I'm not really sure if I can handle it." I sighed.

"Do you have to work Arie?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh no, not really. I am only called for emergencies. So, I will still be here most of the time." I said happily.

"I'm glad that we are all together again. It has been a long time." Lelouch said as he poured the tea.

"Yeah, it has been a long time." Suzaku agreed.

As I excused myself from the table, C.C. was in the next room.

"You remember him, but he has forgotten about you. You aren't angry with him?" C.C. asked.

"No, why should I be angry? At least he knows that I exist." I said making C.C. give me a surprised look.

I knew it wasn't common for her.

"Who will you choose?" She retorted.

"Choose? What are you talking about?" I was now suspicious.

C.C. didn't say anymore and I headed back to the dining room.

"I have to get going." Suzaku said calmly.

"I'll walk with you." I smiled.

"Ready for bed Nunnally?" Lelouch said cheerfully.

"Suzaku, will we see you more often?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course." Suzaku smiled.

"Well then, good night." Nunnally waved.

"Yeah, you too." Suzaku waved back. Sayoko took care of Nunnally and Lelouch followed us. Outside the door, the three of us were talking.

"During the day, I will speak to you normally. " I said.

"Your alias is Lelouch Lamperouge now…we can't speak to each other during school hours." Suzaku spoke.

"Yeah, I think it would do us some good for awhile." Lelouch said.

I felt a sudden strain on my body and collapsed.

"Arie!" Lelouch and Suzaku called out.

"You have that Geass to thank Arie." C.C. stated as she watched through the bedroom window.

"Now, the Geass will soon assist you or punish you…"


	6. VictimZero

Victim/Zero

It has been two weeks and I was now tied up. "I've missed you Auntie. Somehow you look younger than the last time we met. Ooh, and you have a little friend too." Mao cheered.

"Bastard…Nunnally are you alright?" I asked struggling to move.

"Yes, but I'm scared." Nunnally spoke worried.

"Don't worry Nunnally I won't let anything happen to you." I promised.

Mao lifted me up by the collar and grinned, "Auntie will always keep her promises. She never lies, she always kept her word. That's what I love about you Auntie. Always willing to help someone whenever you can, but now you need help. You can't do anything like you used to." Mao laughed hysterically.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted in anger. "Who is Auntie?" I added.

"You have forgotten who you are. That's a shame. Well, hopefully we'll have your knight in shining armor come to save you." Mao sighed.

I felt a strain on my body once more as Mao checked his cell phone. "I have a meeting to attend to." Mao said before he left.

"Shit.." I scolded.

"Lelouch will come for us Arie." Nunnally said happily.

"Yeah, you're right." I said while I struggled to get free. "Big bro has some explaining to do." I thought.

A few hours have passed and I woke up with Suzaku and Sayoko cutting the ropes.

"Suzaku…" I muttered.

"Lelouch told me that you and Nunnally disappeared." he said concerned.

"Do not worry Miss Arie. We will be fine." Sayoko said calmly.

I stood up and stretched. "Suzaku, let's go." I said with him leading the way.

I was pissed. I wanted to know the truth. Suzaku and I hurried as we ran towards the tower.

"I'm going through the window." Suzaku said.

"I'm going through the door." I said immediately before we separated.

Reaching the top floor, I noticed C.C. holding a gun. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked demanding an answer.

"Mao wants me to return." C.C. stated.

"So, that bastard has his heart set on catching you while he kidnaps me and Nunnally. Who the fuck is Auntie anyway? Tell me!" I ordered.

"Z.Z. is Auntie." C.C. simply answered.

"Mother…" I thought as I heard Suzaku scream.

I opened the door and spotted Suzaku on his knees trembling in fear. Mao approached me and C.C. mumbling words.

"It wasn't my fault." Was all Suzaku could say.

"Suzaku, what happened?" I said not taking my eyes off of Mao. C.C. gave Mao a cold look.

"I did love you Mao." she spoke before she shot him.


	7. Suzaku

Suzaku

It has been only a week since and Suzaku wanted me to hang out with him.

"It's still the same." I thought as we walked up the steps.

"You seem happy." Suzaku said as I caught a falling leaf. The shrine was the same flourishing with plants, however, it was empty.

"You aren't so tell me what's bothering you. Whenever we were on the steps we came out to say something was bothering us." I said with a sigh.

"That man knew us. He was going to harm you and Nunnally. You both could have been killed." Suzaku was beginning to get frustrated.

I wanted to tell a joke, but I knew it wouldn't be a good time. "Suzaku I can defend myself." I stated.

"I know that…" Suzaku sat down. "Arie, you are the only one that stayed by Lelouch and I as a friend.

Even though, Lelouch and I fought for your attention." Suzaku mentioned that last sentence which caught my attention.

"I remember the flower incident. You two wanted me to see who had the prettier flowers." I laughed.

"Yeah, you were the one who couldn't pick over us so you chose both." Suzaku chuckled.

"Those were peaceful days." I smiled. "You seem different Arie. You stay around the orange club and you don't go outside as much as you usually do." Suzaku said as he looked at the steps.

"Suzaku, everything has changed for me so my behavior as Eira has also changed." I explained as I gave Suzaku a friendly hug trying to cheer him up.

Suzaku gave me a sigh in relief as he hugged me back. "Arie, I promise that no one will harm you." Suzaku said closing his eyes.

"You guys are getting along well." Lelouch said spotting us. I released Suzaku and giggled.

"Hey Lelouch." Suzaku said a bit embarrassed.

"Our usual spot." Lelouch mentioned.

"Yeah, we all played together. Now it's still at peace, but it's vacant." Lelouch said as he sat beside me.

"I wonder what will happen to this place…" I said as I looked up.

"I will be taking care of it." Suzaku said happily.

"Yeah, I'll visit and Nunnally will visit this place too." Lelouch smiled.

"And I will always grow plants around here. I've learned a lot about this place and I want to give something in return." I said before Suzaku put me in a headlock.

"And I will teach you more Kendo!" he teased.

Lelouch took a hold of my legs and they two both carried me up the steps.

"Ahhh! Let go damn it!" I screamed happily.

"No way, you owe us for this one." Suzaku smirked as he held me tighter.

"Lelouch don't think that I won't kick your ass!" I struggled with my legs swinging crazily.

Lelouch wasn't as strong as Suzaku so my lower body did have an advantage.

"Damn, Suzaku hurry." Lelouch said with a grunt.

"Got it!" Suzaku agreed and the two carried me to the spring.

"Shit!" I shouted before I hit the water.

The spring was warm and now I was drenched from head-to-toe.

"Fuck you..." I muttered as Lelouch held out a hand to help me get out.

"Heh heh, come on Arie, you look cute like this." Lelouch grinned.

I took Lelouch's hand and pulled him into the water. "Take that!" I shouted.

"What the hell?!" Lelouch spat out water surprised.

Suzaku laughed until I splashed him in the face.

Even though my underclothes were noticeable under my wet clothes the two ignored that fact.

"Suzaku!" I glared at him as my bra was visible. I covered it with my arms.

"Black bra?" Lelouch grinned.

"Go to hell Lelouch!" I tried to run away from him.

Suzaku blushed as he met my eyes. He took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Here." he muttered as he was too distracted.

I blushed deeply and covered myself up.


	8. Errands

Errands

"Come on Lelouch, stop being weak." I said picking up a box containing the costumes. Lelouch threw a hat at me not missing this time.

"Ow!" I said as Lelouch went for the box.

"You should be happy that Suzaku is here to save you the trouble." Lelouch retorted.

"Don't start Lelouch." Suzaku chuckled.

"Hey, start moving!" Milly shouted impatiently. We hurried to the closet room.

"Eira seems to like that boy a lot." Shirley said.

"Jealous are we? Those two are childhood friends. All the girls want Lelouch and they despise Eira for it. The majority of the guys want Eira." Milly explained.

"But she is hanging out with Suzaku…" Nina said softly.

"The first day he came here-the two were talking." she added.

"Don't be so harsh Nina. Eira is nice to everyone she meets. She doesn't care that Suzaku is an eleven." Milly said happily.

Shirley was a bit amused.

"Okay that one was heavy as hell." I complained.

Suzaku and I watched Lelouch place the box down. "Don't stress it Lelouch." I joked.

Suzaku laughed.

"From Zero, please meet me here…alone." I read the letter as I was soon confronted by a black knight.

"Follow me ma'am." She stated as we entered a large empty building. The building was heavily secured by soldiers.

"So I am a target for you guys?" I asked.

"Zero wants to speak with you, however, you will not speak of us in public." She informed me.

When the door opened, I stopped noticing C.C. sitting in a chair. The door locked behind me.

"So, why the hell am I here?" I questioned before C.C. stood up.

"You seem naïve. Zero wants you to accompany him." C.C. gave me a fake smile.

"Silence." Zero ordered. "C.C. leave the room." he added. C.C. did as she was told. "Come ." Zero ordered pointing over to an empty chair.

I glared at him then sat down in the chair silently.

"Who would have ever thought that I would have Arie Tsouna, the beautiful maiden in this room…" Zero spoke, "People must be fond of you. I say that I am fond of you as well."

"Do not be so full of shit." I retorted as I crossed my arms.

Zero laughed before he removed his helmet.

My eyes widened as I tried to speak, "No…no way…it can't be." Lelouch chuckled.

"It is I, Zero." he announced as I stood up pissed off.

"You were the one who killed Clovis, I can't believe this!" I clenched my fist.

"I knew that he wanted you. Ever since we were children Arie, Clovis wanted you to himself. I couldn't allow it." Lelouch explained.

"So what am I? A prize to all of you." I said coldly.

"No." Lelouch smiled. "You are my friend Arie, however, I do not want anyone owning you." Lelouch stated as I noticed a glow in his left eye.

"Geass? Right?" I blurted out as I felt a sharp pain. "Shit…" I thought as I fell to my knees.

"Arie!" Lelouch picked me up and held me close. "Geass, you have that power as well. Z.Z. and C.C. have it." I spoke softly.

"You know about that?" Lelouch was surprised.

"Yes, I knew something was up when I started having pains." I murmured.

"I'm not going to use it on you." Lelouch said happily.

"You couldn't any way. It's natural for me." I smiled.

"Please keep this a secret from Nunnally." Lelouch muttered.

I felt my body tense, "Is there anything else that you want to tell me?" Lelouch leaned his face close in on mine. He then kissed me.

My eyes closed half way giving into him. "Stop Lelouch." I ordered as Lelouch released me.

Lelouch gave me a grin, "I am Zero. You must be obey my orders."

"No." I protested. "Don't be foolish Arie. I am the only one who can protect you." Lelouch was serious now.

I glared at him. "I'm not taking a part in this Lelouch. I'm not a knight and your Geass has no control over me." I said angrily.

"You are brave knowing what I am capable of. Do you hate me for killing Clovis?" Lelouch asked.

"No." I sighed.

"There will be a time when you will join the black knights." Lelouch said holding my hand. I stepped back and shook my head.

"I hope that time never comes." I said sadly.

At the festival, Euphemia and I were sneaking around playing the games.

"How are you feeling? It has been weeks since we have spoken." she spoke cheerfully.

"Pretty well. Nothing has changed." I was handed a teddy bear.

I looked down at it and sighed.

"You're thinking about Lelouch when he gave you for your birthday." Euphemia smiled.

I choked making Euphemia laugh.

"I knew it. Lelouch has been on your mind lately. Did you ever tell him about how you felt? I'm sure he would have told you." she smiled.

"Lelouch and I…well, I never thought about it like that Euphe. Lelouch has been treating me well, but I do not know if he loves me or not." I said concerned.

"Hey don't worry so much Eira, let's just have fun okay?" Euphemia said cheerfully.

"Okay." I giggled.

Everything was going well that day, I thought nothing would go wrong until Zero struck again.


	9. False Catch

False Catch

"…Euphemia!" I screamed as she started a massacre.

She had lost control herself. The soldiers surrounded the arena.

I ran over to Suzaku who was now lying on the floor unconscious.

"Suzaku," I sat him up looked around for any sign of Zero or C.C.

A mech approached us and aimed his gun at Suzaku. "He is eleven-step away Lady Eira." the soldier ordered. I refused.

"No." I shouted.

Kallen assailed the soldier causing him to fly away. "Zero is looking for you." Kallen said.

"I can't leave Suzaku here. He'll die." I said as more people were being gun down.

A little boy was standing in the middle of the dead bodies crying. "Kallen save that child!" I ordered.

Kallen did what she was told. I picked up a gun and heard Suzaku's voice.

"You aren't hurt." Suzaku murmured.

"No. You were knocked out by Euphemia. Something isn't right Suzaku." I explained.

Suzaku stood up and took my wrist. "Come on! You can't be out here-neither can I!" he said as we ran into the building.

He then called the Lancelot and we were soon in the sky. I sat behind Suzaku and began explaining everything.

"I knew something didn't go right. Euphemia would never kill anyone and she is going crazy." I spoke.

Suzaku was furious. "That bastard is going to pay." Suzaku scolded.

"That green haired girl from before was there too…" Suzaku thought as the Lancelot flew past the black knights.

Right when we spotted Zero and Euphemia, all we heard was a gun shot.

"What just…" I lost my voice.

The look on Suzaku's face was devastating. I knew something could lead him to killing someone. Just that moment of silence, Euphemia hit the ground.

"Zero!" Suzaku shouted as the Lancelot descended.

"She's inside." C.C. stated. Zero sat in the second seat.

"Who?" he questioned.

"That girl, the one you have feelings for." C.C. stated as she watched Suzaku pick up Euphemia.

"Suzaku, you're still trying to save her." Zero thought. I held Euphemia as Suzaku piloted the Lancelot.

"Arie, is that you?" Euphemia spoke softly.

"Yeah." I responded trying to not cry.

"He loves you…he…wants…" Euphemia murmured.

"Who?" I thought.

Outside the emergency room, I leaned against the wall trying to think straight. When I looked at my hands they were covered in blood.

"Why did he want me to join him?" I thought.

"His Geass was activated and was he able to control it? C.C. revealed the truth about Geass, but could it be that powerful?"

***

"Zero. You can't control me with your power." I said as Lelouch gave me a smirk.

"I wouldn't use it on you. You're too fragile to break." Lelouch complimented as he held his mask.

"You are doing this to hurt me aren't you?" I asked.

"No, I am doing this for the three of us." Lelouch stated as he took my hand.

"Zer-Lelouch do you…?" I wanted to ask Lelouch something, but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you. I just want you to be happy." Lelouch smiled as he pulled me close to him.

"Lelouch, I'm happy with you, Nunnally, and Suzaku." I smiled as Lelouch held me tight. Lelouch moved his hand down my back.

"No." I giggled as I swiped his hand away.

"I do love you, so I will wait." Lelouch chuckled.

***

Suzaku walked out of the door quietly, but he had tears in his eyes.

"She's…" Suzaku couldn't tell me. I knew what happened with him shouting from the other room.

I hugged him and cried. "She never hated me…we always played together when we were younger. Now she's gone." I cried with him.

"I couldn't save her." Suzaku said.

"Go find Zero. I will go to the academy." I said.

"I can't let you go alone." Suzaku said in protest.

"Suzaku, I will be fine. You know that." I was serious.

"I won't lose another person close to me." Suzaku was angry this time. I knew that talking to him wouldn't do any good.

Confronting Zero and C.C. at the Ashford Academy was painful, my emotions were getting

in the way.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I know that you have someone in there with you. She is a civilian-release her." Zero ordered.

"I have to pass on that command coward. This civilian is none of your concern!" Suzaku shouted as he chased Zero through the sky.

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep trying to escape it all.

"Nunnally please be safe."


	10. The Letter

Letter

Dear Arie,

I apologize that I could not protect you. I wanted you to have a safer life- a life where no one would harm you. However, the others have been spotted and a few were captured. I do hope you find someone to give you happiness. Your father would have wanted someone to love you. Do not be scare anymore…Geass will help you," Z.Z. wrote in a letter, "I can not stay here any longer in the military. C.C. knows why. He hides within the royal family and he knows that we still exist. Please forgive me. With everyone gone within our family, the world is more dangerous now that it seems. Your father wanted to see you one last time..."

My world was black.

I couldn't even see Lelouch or Suzaku.

My heart was black as well.

There was only talking that I was able to hear.

Suzaku pissed off at Lelouch for killing Euphemia and putting me in danger.

Lelouch angry at Suzaku for not joining him.

My heart was dying.

That type of dying was leaving my emotions behind.

Everything was leaving me.

Mother, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku.

My family was never really my family by blood, but I believed them.

I believed all of them.

I had someone to protect.

I made promises and I knew I could never break them.

It would be too much for me.

I never knew my father...did he want me to see this world?

Was I his only child?

What the hell am I?

"Suzaku..."

"Lelouch..."

"Do you both accept me?"

All I heard was a gun shot.

(Spoiler)

I woke up with Suzaku holding me in his arms. Lelouch and the others were no were to be found.

"What happened? Where's Zero?" I questioned.

"He's in captivity, Zero won't be harming you anymore Arie." Suzaku said. "Do you know why he wanted you?" Suzaku questioned.

I guess he found out the truth. "I don't know." I lied.

"It's best if you don't know then." Suzaku sighed.

I tried to stand but I fell on my knees.

"Don't move so much Arie. You've been through enough." Suzaku picked me up.

I held onto him and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if he hurt you." Suzaku frowned as he held me.

Part I ended


End file.
